The Arcobaleno's Sky
by Chibi PhantomKnight
Summary: Tsuna is a person who works behind the scenes. He is a shadow that helps those who need assistance. He was never one to take the spotlight of anything, and yet, he was called to the the meeting of the strongest 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Arcobaleno's Sky

**Summary: **Tsuna is a person who works 'behind the scenes'. He is a shadow that helps those who need assistance. He was never one to take the spotlight of anything, and yet, he was called to the the meeting of the strongest 7.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

The room was dimly lit with sunlight that poured in through the window on the far side of the room. Shadows of trees slowly swayed back and forward to match the moving trees outside. To the right of the window was a bed with white covers and pillows. To the left of the window was a neatly organized desk, and at the desk sat a person—a teenage boy. He had brown gravity defying hair, and bangs that fell over and beside his face. His chocolate colored eyes scanned the letter he held in his hands.

_Dear Yoshi,_

_ In a few days, we will be leading an attack on an offending famiglia. As we have before, we would like to ask you for your assistance. If you are interested in our offer, please reply to this letter. We will mail you the details later._

—_Nono_

Sawada Tsunayoshi set down the now neatly folded up parchment onto the desk. A small smirk made its way onto his lips. The way Nono had phrased the last two sentences had told him that Nono was confident that he would help him. It was true though. Tsuna had helped the Vongola multiple times, so getting a request letter from Nono wasn't any surprise to him. Actually, getting a request letter from anyone was no surprise to him. It all just came down to which requests he wanted to take, and which requests he didn't want to take.

When it came to Nono's requests, Tsuna almost always took them. Most of the old man's requests were asking for his assistance for invading a mafia family that terrorized weak families or innocent citizens. It was pretty Ironic seeing as the Vongola was one of the strongest mafia families with one of the bloodiest histories.

Tsuna shrugged as he pulled out a paper and pen to write out his reply. Though it was an inconvenient way to keep in contact with his clients, it was safer if he didn't want to be discovered. Right now, most people who asked for his assistance must think he was an adult. What would they think if they found out 'Yoshi' was actually a 14-year-old brat.

Tsuna laughed at the thought as he wrote down his reply:

_Dear Nono,_

_ I accept your request. Please drop off the information at the usual meeting spot._

—_Yoshi_

Tsuna liked to keep his letters plain and simple so his clients couldn't get any personal information about him from it. It had happened once before, and his clients at the time were able to track him down, but he was somehow able to fool them because of his age.

Folding up his letter and tucking it into a plain white envelope, Tsuna stood up and began preparing to drop off his letter at the post office. He grabbed a white jacket with orange sleeves and wore it, though he left it unzipped, then exited his apartment room and headed off towards the post office.

Tsuna arrived at the post office 15 minutes later, and was glad to get out of the sun. At this time, the post office was filled with people who wanted to drop off delivery before heading home. It was very convenient for Tsuna because he could slip into the crowds of people and drop off the letter without being seen. Although, this time it was different.

As Tsuna was quickly slipping through the crowd and heading towards the drop off box, he felt someone watching him. When he turned around to check who was watching him and he managed to see an adult wearing a fedora turn away from him. He observed the person until the fedora wearing man disappeared into the crowd.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head before dropping off the letter and hastily making his way back home.

* * *

Tsuna sat at the top of a roof, fiddling with the black cloak he wore as he watched Nono gather his men below. The old man's request this time was to assist them in breaking into the opposing family's base. All Tsuna had to do was deactivate their security so Nono could break in without setting anything off.

Tsuna decided that it was a good time to finish his job while Nono was giving instructions to his people. He hopped to his feet and snapped his fingers. Purple flames burst into life right beside Tsuna, and a winged lion with an orange fiery mane appeared. Tsuna snapped his fingers again and covered himself and the lion with mist fames to no one could see him.

Tsuna pulled the hood of the cloak over his head and jumped onto the lion and said to his winged feline, "Let's go."

The lion lifted his head as if giving a silent roar, and took of flying into the sky. Below, Nono's men received a large gust of wind that knocked over anyone who wasn't prepared.

The lion quickly made it's way towards the mansion while Tsuna observed the scenery until he spotted what he was looking for. A lit up mansion stood proudly in the middle of a small forest that prevented most people from seeing the structure. Tsuna smirked and steered the lion in the direction of the mansion, and when he got close enough, jumped off the lion. The lion gave out a low growl before combusting into purple flames and disappearing.

Tsuna landed on the rooftop as quietly as possible, using his sky flames to break most of the fall. As soon as he landed, he looked around the roof to see if there was a premade entrance like a chimney already made for him to use. He pouted when he didn't find any. What kind of mansion was it if it didn't have a chimney anyways?

"Hmmmm," Tsuna hummed as he walked around the roof looking for a place to make an entrance. If he remembered correctly, he saw a library while approaching the mansion with no lights on compared to the rest of the brightly lit mansion. He shrugged and walked over the where he spotted it and peered through the window from the roof. No one.

Tsuna smiled as he hopped down and landed on one of the decorations attached to the wall. He looked at the window right beside him and held out his hand to touch the surface. As soon as he did, he activated his sky flames and melted the glass enough for him to fit. What would it matter if he destroyed one window anyways? The Vongola was probably going to destroy the whole thing either way.

Tsuna hopped through the window and into the library where he came face to face with one of the family's guards. Said guard was surprised when a cloaked person suddenly jumped in front of him after his boss sent him to the library to pick up a book.

The guard quickly reached for his gun and pointed it at Tsuna. "Who are you!?"

Tsuna smiled back at him as if the guard wasn't pointing a gun at him. "Nice day today isn't it?"

"W-What?" The guard stammered while taking a step back in surprise. _What a useless guard_, Tsuna mused. _He must be new._

"I said—" Tsuna disappeared then reappeared right behind the guard. "—Nice day isn't it."

Before the guard could respond Tsuna quickly knocked him out. The guard dropped to the floor, and Tsuna moved him to the side.

"Well then," Tsuna said while turning his gaze to the air vent above him. "I better finish this off quickly."

* * *

Tsuna watched from the distance as the one-sided battle continued. After he finished his work, he decided to hightail it since he didn't have anything else to do. Besides, he knew the Vongola was fully capable of taking care of themselves. They weren't winning for nothing after all. Tsuna smiled as he summoned his feline familiar once again. He scratched it behind the ear affectionately before jumping back onto it. This time, his destination was set to home. With no one around, the lion let out a roar before taking off into the air. After a few minutes of flying, he finally arrived back at his apartment, and once again jumped off his lion and landed on the roof of his apartment complex. He entered into the building and walked over to his room.

Tsuna reached to open the door, but stopped as soon as his hand was on the doorknob. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. He could feel someone's presence in the room. Tsuna unlocked the door and prepared himself to attack whoever was in his room, friend or foe. Well, he didn't really have any friends so, foe.

Tsuna turned the handle and swung the door open. He hastily covered his hands with sky flames and sped towards the sitting figure in his room until a wave of flames sent him flying backwards.

"Guh!" Tsuna managed to land on his feet in a kneeling position, and he quickly relit the flames on his hands as he began evaluating the person in front of him. He was a big bulky man who wore a golden and silver hat with a checkered pattern that faded as is stretched over to the right. His eyes were covered by a golden childish looking mask that matched with his blond wavy hair. He wore a silver coat and white pants along with white shoes that also had a checkered pattern at its tips. On his hands were gloves that were checkered on the top but black on the bottom. Below his coat was a red dress shirt and a checkered tie, and he held an expensive looking cane that was decorated at the top with white gems. In Tsuna's opinion, he looked silly, but what the mysterious man did earlier told him he was strong and… Dangerous.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

The man evaluated Tsuna before giving him his reply, "Interesting. To be able to sense my presence at such a young age."

Tsuna increased the flames on his hands. "I asked who are you? Did someone send you?"

"Oh no," The man said. "Don't worry, it's just me."

"What business do you have, breaking into my home?"

"Down to business, eh?" He said casually while flicking something into the air with his thumb. "I am merely here to gather the world's strongest. _Il prescelti sette_."

"_Il prescelti sette_?" Tsuna echoed as the man caught the object he flicked up. _A pacifier?_ Tsuna thought.

"That's correct. Treat it as a job request if you will."

"A job request?" Tsuna asked with interest. The man smiled knowing he now had Tsuna's attention.

"What kind?" Tsuna continued. "If you said the selected seven, does that mean I'm going to be working with a team of people?"

"Correct."

"And the payment?"

"It will be considerable." Tsuna raised a brow at this.

"You know," Tsuna said. "Considerable is very broad. Care to give me something more specific?"

"Perhaps it isn't," The man said. "Don't worry, you will find out eventually. However, I would like you to all gather first." The man showed Tsuna a piece of paper that looked a lot like a treasure map. X even marked the spot. "Go here, and you'll be able to meet up with your companions." The man held out the paper for Tsuna to receive. Tsuna, however, didn't trust the man and decided to stay where he was and instead eyeing the stranger. The man sighed and put the note on the desk. "I can see you don't trust me. I understand. I'll just leave the note here, okay?"

Tsuna nodded slowly and the man stood up. "Well then, it was nice meeting you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Ciao_."

The man left through the open door, shutting it in the process. Tsuna stayed still until he was sure the man's presence was gone. When he was clear, he deactivated his flames and collapsed onto the floor trembling slightly. He had never met a person as dangerous as that man.

Tsuna stayed on the floor until he finally found the energy to move, and he stood up and slowly walked over to the desk where he picked up the piece of paper the man had left. He hadn't been to the location before, but he knew the general area of where to find it.

Something told Tsuna that he shouldn't go, but he felt curious. Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat…

* * *

Tsuna passed by a number of shops as he strolled through the city. He kept watching for street signs to tell him where to go. Finally, he arrived in a small alleyway where he walked towards a certain door. Tsuna stood in front of the wooden door and he cautiously opened the door. Inside, six heads turned to look at him as he entered the room. The six people all sat around a table with fancy, expensive looking chairs.

He recognized these people. They were, Lal Mirch, an instructor and the special forces' ace, Fon, the martial arts master, Skull, the invincible stuntman, Verde, the mad scientist, Mammon, the genjutsu controlling esper, and Reborn, the strongest assassin and hitman. They were all famous people who were well known in the Mafia, all very strong in their own way.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. That man really wasn't lying when he said that he was gathering the strongest. These people were the top of the top, and in Tsuna's opinion, he felt like the odd one in the group. He technically wasn't well known by people since he always his behind his alias 'Yoshi'. And he wasn't very strong either since he lacked experience everyone who has gathered had. Still, he felt honored to meet all of them on one group.

Five of the six people seemed shocked to see a teenager like him walk into the room. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Reborn who had a strange glint in his eyes.

"Chaos, we've been waiting for you," Reborn greeted him as if he were the boss. He looked at all the other people on the room before stopping at Tsuna. "With this, we have seven."

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure exactly what was going through my mine when I wrote this, but... Inspiration struck?**

**I didn't have this go through too much editing. I just edited it once and passed it off as ok, so if there are mistakes, forgive me.**

**Also, yes, Tsuna can use mist flames! I never see this ****often in fan fiction, so I decided, 'why not?' And the lion he summons is an illusion, and yes it is Natsu. Think of it as Mukuro's third path, the realm of beasts. **

**Checkerface's appearance might not be correct since I didn't know what colors his clothes or hair was. I just based it off a few things I found online. -.-'**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Arcobaleno's Sky

**Summary: **Tsuna is a person who works 'behind the scenes'. He is a shadow that helps those who need assistance. He was never one to take the spotlight of anything, and yet, he was called to the the meeting of the strongest 7.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Six people sat around a table all doing their own things to pass the time. They didn't speak to each other since most of them only knew one another by their fame in the mafia. This was the first time most of them were meeting each other face to face.

It wasn't long until a guy with spiky purple hair and heavy makeup finally had the guts to speak up. "Ugh, how long are we going to have to wait? We've been sitting here for at least 30 minutes already."

"Shut up, Skull." Said person glared at the one who had the galls to speak rudely to him. It was a man named Reborn. He was a hitman and an assassin, and was someone who was better left alone. Skull, of course, didn't care what the fedora wearing man was. No one spoke to him with such a tone.

"You can't be telling me that you aren't getting impatient, can you? Whoever this last person is taking way too long to get here."

"I don't care," Reborn said. "Just listening to you is irritating me."

"What did you say!?"

"Shut up, Skull." This time it wasn't Reborn who spoke up, and Skull glared at his new offender. His new offender was another man, though considerably younger than the rest of the group, who's face was mostly covered by a hood. "You're too loud," the hooded figure continued. "I can't count my money properly."

Just as Skull was about to reply, another person spoke up. "I agree with Reborn and Mammon. I can't concentrate at all with your shouting." The only woman in the group, Lal Mirch, set aside the papers that she was holding and glared at Skull. Skull flinched at her glare and wisely chose not to reply.

"He does bring up a point though," Fon said. "It is strange for our last member to be so late."

"If you recall correctly," Verde, the mad scientist of the group, began, "we were not given a specific time to meet up. For all we know this person could come late at night."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Skull shouted in dismay.

"Didn't we tell you to shut up," Reborn stated casually as he began loading his gun. "Besides, this last person could very well be our boss." Everyone in the room who was still doing something stopped and looked at Reborn.

"Care to elaborate, Reborn?" Fon asked.

"I think, Reborn is referring to our flames," Verde said up. "Each one of us has a different flame, me having the lightning, Reborn having sun, Fon having storm, Lal Mirch having rain, Mammon having mist, and that loud mouth over there having cloud."

"Who's a loud mouth!?" This time, everyone in the room shot a glare of their own at the stuntman.

"Honestly, can you even stay silent for at least five minutes?" Lal Mirch muttered.

"So," Fon said bringing them back into the conversation. "This means that the only flame missing is the sky flame. Is that why you think he's going to be the boss, Reborn?"

"Correct."

"I can see the logic behind that," Mammon stated. "But just because this person has sky flames, it doesn't necessarily mean he's going to be the boss. Besides, I work for no one."

"We can decide if he is suitable to be the boss of our group when we meet him," Lal Mirch said.

CLICK.

Everyone's heads turned towards the door. It was the moment they were waiting for, the moment to meet their last member. The door slowly opened and someone entered the room. Everyone in the room was surprised even Reborn, not that he would show it. Never in their lives had they imagined that a _short innocent looking kid_ would be the one to enter the room. Silence filled the room as everyone began assessing the child and vise versa. It wasn't until Reborn spoke up that the silence was finally broken.

"Chaos, we've been waiting for you," the hitman said before looking at the rest of the occupants in the room. "With this, we have seven."

* * *

The room was silent. Most were too shocked to see a young child enter the room. Tsuna felt uncomfortable with the stares he was getting, and he waited until someone decided to speak up. Amidst the silence, he decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Tsuna Sawada. Nice to meet you." Tsuna almost never revealed the second part of his first name to people unless the person had earned his trust, which, in his case, was close to never. Besides, he wasn't just ready to spill his secret to a bunch of strangers no matter how much he knew about them from the news. Although… Tsuna's eyes wandered over to Reborn's fedora.

"You've got to be kidding me," Skull said. "Reborn, I think you made a mistake."

"Did I?"

Lal Mirch sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Reborn, I'm going to have to agree with Skull on this one." Verde, Fon, and Mammon also nodded their heads on agreement. Lal stood up and walked over to Tsuna and leaned over so she could talk to him eye to eye.

"Excuse me, boy," she began. "Are you lost?"

Tsuna glanced at her with one brow raised. "I don't think I am."

"Well then, there must have been some mistake. This isn't a place for young kids to be playing around. I'll help you find your parents if you want," Lal offered.

"You're Lal Mirch, aren't you?"

Lal Mirch was surprised that Tsuna knew her name. "Yes I am," she said uncertainly. "How do you know my name?"

"Of course I would know. You're all pretty well known in the mafia."

Tsuna's statement surprised everyone, and Fon hesitantly asked, "You know about the mafia?"

Tsuna nodded. "That shouldn't be a surprise to you since there are a lot of people that have been involved in the mafia since birth." Everyone except Reborn exchanged glances with each other as if asking the other person what they should do.

"I don't believe you," Mammon finally said. "There's no way a ten year old could have been called to this meeting."

"I'm not ten," Tsuna stated. "I'm fourteen."

"Same difference," Skull said. Tsuna sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and held it out for them to see. Gasps of surprise could be heard from various different people in the room. Lal Mirch snatched the paper out of Tsuna's hand and examined it.

"No way, this map is—"

"The map that a weird guy who intruded into my house gave me after a very _civil_ talk. Yes, it's that map. I'm pretty sure you all got one right?" Tsuna gave everyone a look as if daring them to deny it. "Is this enough proof? Or do you need more? But then that wouldn't be fair, seeing as none of you have given me proof."

"We have enough proof," Verde said. "As you said, we are all well known in the Mafia world, and we are strong. As for you, we haven't even heard of your name before."

Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This was ridiculous. If he knew the people he was going to be working with were this biased, he would have just flat out refused the man's invitation.

"Of course you haven't heard of my name before," Tsuna drawled. "Haven't you ever heard of secrecy? There are some people in the world who prefer to not be known and work in the shadows instead. Besides, this is the Mafia we're talking about. Since when has anything ever actually made sense?"

What Tsuna had said was true, however, something Tsuna had said had caught Reborn's interest. "You said we haven't heard of your _name_ before. Does this mean we've heard of _you_ but with a different name or alias?"

Tsuna grinned. "Oh, so you noticed. Pretty perceptive of you, Reborn."

"Am I correct?"

"Correct," Tsuna said. "You probably know me but by another name. I, however, will not be telling you what my alias is due to the fact that you guys don't seem to trust me."

"That's unfair!" Skull shouted as he stood up from his seat. "You know us but we can't know who you are!"

"This is the Mafia we're talking about," Tsuna replied. "I've trusted people before, and they have let me down. I'm not ready to go blindly giving my trust to people I've just met." This managed to silence everyone. "That's not the only reason though," Tsuna said. "It doesn't seem like you're ready to accept me into your group are you? Is it because I look like a child?"

"Perhaps," Reborn said. "However I do have a question. Correct me if I'm wrong, but do you have sky flames?"

"Correct again. Yes, my attribute is sky." Tsuna held out his hand, and a small orange flame flickered into life on the palm of his hand. "Is this enough proof for you?"

"Mammon," Verde said. "Is it?"

"It's not an illusion," Mammon said. "It's genuine."

"I guess that settles it," Reborn said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Nice to meet you, _boss_." That caught Tsuna off guard.

"What?" Tsuna asked with a baffled looked, but before he could even ask anything else, Skull slammed his fists into the table.

"I won't accept a pint sized midget brat as my boss! And do you see his attitude? Is someone like him even going to fit on the team!?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I agree with Skull," Mammon said while standing up. "I don't want someone like him to be the boss even if he does have sky flames."

"I share the same opinion as everyone else," Fon said. "I don't mean to offend you or anything, but if you really are the boss, then you'll have to prove yourself. If not, I would rather have Reborn or Lal as the leader."

Tsuna growled. "I have no intention of being the leader."

"Oh, it doesn't matter if you do or don't," Verde said. "I think what everyone wants to say is, we don't accept you as a member of you team."

"Then that makes five out of six of us," Lal said. "Reborn, what do you think?"

"He has potential," Reborn said.

"Potential isn't enough," Lal said. "You need more than that if you want to even survive in the mafia. You need experience." Everyone else nodded at this.

Reborn shrugged. "True, but you do know that even if he isn't the leader, we still have to bring him along. It's better if you start getting used to it."

Silence once again filled the room until Reborn held up a piece of paper. "By the way, I have the mission right here. It's been just sitting here for a while. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. There's one copy for each of us."

* * *

By the time Tsuna got home, he was still in a foul mood, and he really needed to let out some steam. He didn't like being treated as a kid. They haven't even seen him fight or go on a mission so they had no right to judge him. So Tsuna spent the next hour beating up any random illusion that he could think of until he felt like he could think straight.

Tsuna picked up the paper that held their mission and read over it. He didn't really listened to Reborn when he read the paper, and he didn't listen to the conversation afterwards either. The mission this time was to break into a mafia family named Avvoltoio and steal their most prized treasure which was a diamond ring that was given to the very first boss' wife. Tsuna rolled his eyes. Having a treasure such as that was useless. You could easily buy another one and there was a high chance other families would steal it. However, a mission was a mission, and Tsuna decided it would be best if he checked out the family a bit. He had three days until the actual mission after all.

After a few hours of hacking into the family's base, Tsuna finally got the information he needed. He copied the map of the base and marked where all the security cameras were. He would have to go in to actually take down the security since hacking wasn't his profession. Still, he was able to get a lot of good information.

The base that they had to break into was one of their back up bases. This base was around ten miles away from the main base, and was stationed near a river that lead to the ocean for easy escape to one of their other bases not like they would be able to use it when they break in. The layout of the place was rather simple, and the security there wasn't as tight as their main base. The number of guards was around the same as the main base, but they certainly weren't as strong.

When Tsuna was finished, he closed his computer and began preparing for bed. He decided to check out the place for himself the next day.

He was definitely going to prove himself to the rest of his teammates. Definitely.

* * *

Tsuna waited patiently on the roof of their meeting place on the day of the mission. From what he had gathered from scouting the base, there were two places where they could easily break into. The north and south gates. It would be easy because the only gates that were commonly used were the east and west gates since they were the ones facing the river and the road towards the nearby city. Now the hard part was how to tell the rest of the team without somehow angering them like last time. Ignoring the silent footsteps behind him, Tsuna sighed and leaned back to stare at the sky. There were no clouds in the sky today, only the big, bright, yellow, blinding sun.

"Chaos."

"Ciao, Reborn," Tsuna greeted in return. He didn't need to look behind to see who it was. Only Reborn would actually greeted people with such a greeting.

"They're all here you know. They're waiting for you."

"Oh really?" Tsuna stood up slowly and looked up at Reborn though he decided to look away shortly afterwards because of the irritating height difference.

Reborn seemed to sense Tsuna's irritation and smirked. "You're short for your age."

"Shut up. I don't need you telling me that," Tsuna retorted as he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground under him. Reborn followed him shortly, after and they entered the room together.

"You're late midget!" Skull shouted at Tsuna as soon as he entered. Said 'midget' decided to ignore him.

"So is everyone ready?" Reborn asked. After everyone agreed, Reborn turned to Tsuna telling him he had something to say to him. "You're going to lead this mission."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. "What!?"

"You're going to be leading this mission."

"I heard that, but why? I thought you guys don't..." Tsuna gritted his teeth and refused to finish the sentence.

"Well yeah," Lal Mirch said, "but I guess we were unfair to you. We didn't even give you a chance and just judged you by your appearance."

"But—"

"We were generous enough to give you the chance so take it," Skull said. Tsuna wearily eyed the scowl on the stuntman's face. It looked like he was forced into it.

Tsuna looked at everyone else, but they had carefully masked their expressions. Sighing heavily, Tsuna finally relented. "Okay."

While it would be easier for Tsuna to give them the information, he had absolutely no experience in leading anyone. As a leader, he would have to look after people and give them instruction on what to do. As a person who worked solo, Tsuna only had to worry about himself and only himself. He was free to do anything he wanted to.

Tsuna sighed and began thinking about everything he learned about leading a group. First he would have to organize a plan then give the group instructions. Then he would have to execute the plan. Okay, it sounded simple enough.

Tsuna beckoned everyone to come over, and they did. He snapped his fingers, and the area in front of him burst into flames. A few gasps went around the room.

"You can use mist flames?" Mammon asked. Tsuna nodded in reply but focused on forming the image he wanted to appear. When he was done, a map of the base appeared.

"What's this?" Skull asked.

"It's a map of the base," Tsuna stated.

"Oh? Does this mean you already have a plan?" Reborn asked him while peering at the room that held the ring.

"Yeah," Tsuna said while pointing to two entrances. "There are two entrances that we can use right now. These are the north and the south gates. These gates aren't used often so the amount of guards placed on both sides are pretty low. My plan is for there to be two groups. One will go in through the south and clear out the guards while the other will wait in the north, which is a lot closer to the ring than the south it."

"How come we can't just both go from the south? That way we can break in, and clear the guards? Or we can just all go in all at once and destroy the place."

"Skull, shut up," Reborn said, shooting the stuntman a death glare. Skull scowled at Reborn then looked away.

"I want one of the groups to use the Northern entrance because the security room is there," Tsuna said while pointing to the security room. The team that will wait to use the south gate and steal the ring will consist of Reborn, Skull, Mammon, and Lal Mirch. Fon, Verde, and I will shut down the security."

Reborn glared at Tsuna. "Why am I stuck with Skull?"

"Because he needs someone to look after him," Tsuna replied. "Just keep him out of danger."

"So I'm playing babysitter?" Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Who knew even the world's greatest hitman could complain like a child. "I heard that."

"No you didn't," Tsuna replied while making his face carefully blank. He knew that Reborn was only reading him through his expressions.

"Let's just go," Mammon said impatiently.

* * *

"We're moving in," Tsuna whispered into the earpiece Verde had given him as he scanned the area below himself from the tree he sat in. Before they began the mission, Lal Mirch had brought up the idea of communicating with each other. No one else had thought about it at the time, so it was a good thing the mad scientist had extra. scanned the area below himself from the tree he sat in.

'Okay, and hurry up. I don't know how long I will be able to resist shooting a few holes into Skull.'

'I heard that Reborn!'

'Of course you did. You're wearing the earpiece after all.'

Tsuna rolled his eyes as the two continued to argue with each other and promptly cut the line. He looked over and nodded at Verde and Fon who had also cut off the connection in their earpiece. Verde merely gave him a disinterested glance and Fon nodded slightly in return.

Tsuna sighed mentally. He had chosen Verde and Fon on his team because they seemed to be able to tolerate him more than the rest, minus Reborn. He would have picked Reborn if it weren't for Skull. He honestly didn't understand how Skull was one of the strongest. He whined like a kid and was really annoying. Even Tsuna thought himself to be more mature than the stunt man.

Leaning forward slightly, Tsuna counted the number of guards then jumped off his branch to dispatch of the man closest to him. Verde and Fon took this as a sign to begin and also jumped down and began dispatching men. Fon knocked out everyone by delivering a sharp chop to the back of the neck while Verde used his devices to knock everyone out. By the time Tsuna had taken out two men, Fon and Verde had already cleared the rest and were working their way towards the entrance not bothering to wait for Tsuna.

_So much for teamwork_, Tsuna thought bitterly. _They're practically pretending that I'm not here._

When the door was opened, Fon and Verde dashed in the direction of the security room, taking out anyone they saw. With nothing else to do, Tsuna just covered himself in mist flames and followed after them. They arrived at the security room shortly afterwards, and Verde began deactivating the security and stopped the connection to any other base. Fon stood outside keeping guard and making sure no one came in, and Tsuna played with a cub version of his winged lion. It wasn't like he had anything to do anyways.

In fifteen minutes, Verde managed to miraculously deactivate everything and convert it so that they could use it. The scientist connected his earpiece to the system and began downloading something to it.

When it was finished, he spoke into the earpiece, "I've added a new function to all your earpieces. Now you should be able to see a map of this place. Just press the button on your earpiece twice and you should see a holograph of the place. Anyways, Reborn, it's you're turn."

'Finally,' Reborn said. 'It's time for some chaos.' With that, Reborn cut the line.

Tsuna watched from the monitors as Reborn, Lal Mirch, Skull, and Mammon stormed the place when he felt a slight tugging sensation that he was missing something. He stood up, his eyes darting from one monitor to the next, scanning them for something suspicious.

Instead, Tsuna saw that Reborn and his group weren't heading towards the ring. They were destroying other rooms and taking out anyone they saw. It didn't help when Verde seemed to enjoy watching them and was even helping them locate rooms with people. Tsuna groaned silently and facepalmed. If it were just him, he was pretty sure he would have been done by now. He would have wanted to get out before they called backup. _Wait…_

"Oh, god." That was what he had been missing. This was a _back up _base. If something went wrong here, they were certain to notice!

"We have a problem," Verde said though the way he spoke begged to differ. "We're surrounded."

Tsuna took a shaky breath as he scooped up the cub and quickly contacted everyone. "Meet up at the storage room! I know of a path that we can use to escape!" Fon and Verde shot him strange looks, but he ignored them as he beckoned them to hurry. They hesitantly followed.

'But what about the ring!' Skull exclaimed.

"Better your life than that," Tsuna replied as he, Fon, and Verde ran out of the security room, and towards the meeting area.

'But—!'

"Just go!" Tsuna yelled before anyone could argue.

By the time they all met up, people from the main base were beginning to pour in. From what the cub had seen, there were at least 80-100 men. Tsuna showed them the way they could go to escape, but…

"We need to get the ring! I don't want to fail the very first mission!" Skull protested.

"I agree!" Mammon said. "This is my chance to get a good amount of money, and you're telling me to fail it!?"

"The money earned will be very good funding for my next research topic," Verde stated.

Fon didn't say anything, but Tsuna could obviously see he had close to the same feelings as everyone else. Lal Mirch simply glared at Tsuna. Reborn didn't have any reaction as far as Tsuna could see.

"So what are you going to do!? You're supposed to be the boss right?" Skull demanded.

"Look, It's not my fault you guys decided _not_ to complete the mission! Remember, it's you guys who went around destroying everything!"

"Then you should have told us to stop!" Lal Mirch said.

"You wouldn't have listened! Even Fon and Verde pretended like I wasn't there! I would have just been ignored!" Tsuna received two new glares from the two said people.

"We listened to you just now!" Skull retorted.

"It was an emergency!"

"And one we could handle!" Mammon growled. "We aren't the world's strongest for nothing!"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes not wanting to back down. The people he had gotten on his team were completely useless! They couldn't even tell a dangerous situation from a none dangerous situation, and in a dangerous one, all they could think about was completing the mission they could have completed.

Tsuna gave each member of the group a quick glance before deciding what he would do. Everyone on the team was probably going to become a burden to him, so he decided to take matters into his _own_ hands. Reborn's eyes narrowed at him in warning as if he understood what Tsuna was thinking—which, Tsuna dully noted, he probably did. Tsuna, however, chose to ignore the warning.

"How about this," Tsuna said. "You guys hold off the people as long as you can while I go get the ring. When I get the ring, I'll come back here and then we can get out." Before anyone could protest, Tsuna had dashed off and was gone.

Reborn sighed as he and the rest of the group prepared for battle. "What a selfish little boss," he muttered to himself with a smirk as he loaded up his gun. "Well then, let's show him what we're made of, shall we?"

* * *

**Wow, I never expected so many people to like the story! Since a lot of people seem to want me to continue it, I will. Rejoice!**

**Sorry it took a while though. When I said I had nothing planned for this story, I really didn't, so along with writing chapter 2, I tried to plan most of the story out.****  
**

**I hope you guys weren't expecting the Arcobaleno to get along with Tsuna just yet. Where's the fun in that? Besides, if you look at it, their reaction is reasonable (besides Reborn, the world's weirdest hitman in my book). **

**Also, got a few questions about Luce like 'where is she'. You'll find out eventually.**

**Hope you guys liked it (and if you do, review cause we all love reviews ^ ^)! **

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Arcobaleno's Sky

**Summary: **Tsuna is a person who works 'behind the scenes'. He is a shadow that helps those who need assistance. He was never one to take the spotlight of anything, and yet, he was called to the the meeting of the strongest 7.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna silently ran down the hallway as he grew closer and closer to the group of men in black talking idly amongst themselves. They couldn't see him due to the fact he had covered himself in mist flames earlier, so he had the obvious advantage, and he most certainly wasn't going to waste it. When he was close enough, Tsuna quickly flipped himself over them and allowed his instincts to guide him as he began knocking them all out with a quick chop to the back of the neck.

He was on the move once again after they were all down, and he prepared to repeat the process to the next set of men who were stationed further down the hall. He watched as three of the stationed men began heading over in his direction to examine the unconscious men. Tsuna quickly dispatched of them as well.

"What's going on!?" One of the men cried as he watched his comrades slumped to the ground. Tsuna wasted no time in dispatching the remaining men before heading off to his intended destination—the room that held the ring. Tsuna growled under his breath as he wondered why they even needed to get such an insignificant piece of jewelry.

Tsuna approached the door and was tempted to rip it off it's hinges, but his instincts told him otherwise, and Tsuna had learned the hard way that his instincts were always right. Tsuna pressed his ear against the door, and sure enough, the conversation he heard told him that there were close to twenty men bearing firearms waiting to ambush him. While Tsuna was confident that he could take them on, he didn't like direct confrontations with a large group of men with guns. He was, after all, much more comfortable with hand-to-hand combat, so having twenty men shooting at you while trying to knock them all out was out of the question.

Instead, Tsuna decided to take the more strategic route. If blasting a hole into a nearby wall with cloud flames counted as strategic. It didn't matter; it worked like a charm. Soon people began flooding out of the room, leaving only a few people behind. Tsuna smirked as he summoned the cub version of his winged feline to go in and take the ring, which was still perched on its stand.

Tsuna didn't bother to question why they left it there because the cub had already snatched the ring and was headed over to him. A cry of anguish could be heard from the room and one of the men shouted to the rest, "The ring! It's gone!"

By the time everyone rushed into the room to see if the ring really was gone, Tsuna was already headed back to where he left the rest of his 'teammates'. Tsuna scoffed at the idea of him actually getting along with them. It seemed impossible.

Tsuna continued to run throughout the hallways, only stopping to occasionally dispose of men who were searching for the intruders. Only when he got close enough to the storage room did he slow down and deactivate his mist flames. From where he was, he could hear a whiney voice, which he identified as Skull, then a loud gunshot. Tsuna continued to slow down until he had come to a stop just outside the storage room. He peered inside to see the situation.

The floor was littered with bodies of men though Tsuna couldn't tell if they were alive of dead from where he stood. Among them, was Skull, who was sprawled on the floor in an ungraceful manner. Tsuna looked up to see Reborn unloading his gun sending Skull a satisfied look, and it didn't take long for Tsuna to piece together what happened. Lal Mirch, Verde, Fon and Mammon stood by the side looking straight at Tsuna.

As soon as Reborn put away his handgun, he turned to Tsuna. "Did you get the ring?"

Tsuna wordlessly pulled out the ring from his pocket and tossed it over to Reborn, who in turn caught the ring and examined it. For once, Tsuna saw the rest of his teammates with a satisfied look, and he scowled inwardly. It took way too much to please them.

* * *

Tsuna leaned on the wall near the door relaxed as he and everyone else waited for Reborn to finish turning in the request. He watched as the five other who were in the room with him chatted with each other though Tsuna saw it more as bragging. Tsuna frowned and turned his gaze to the floor in front of himself, and he wished that he could join them as well. He had tried earlier, but they practically ignored him, and he had given up shortly after.

Reborn walked into the room, acknowledging his presence by giving him brief eye contact. Tsuna's eyes flicked up in response to acknowledge the hitman's return, then he returned to staring at the floor. The hitman looked at everyone else who were gathered around the table and approached them, taking out seven envelopes from his suit.

"Chaos," he greeted them before dropping the seven manila envelops onto the table. "Our rewards," he stated, and everyone but Tsuna collected one. Reborn decided to do him the favor, and tossed him the envelope. Tsuna swiped it out of the air and turned around to leave, heeding the warning his instincts were giving him.

"Wait," Lal Mirch called out, and Tsuna stopped and looked over his shoulders. "We want to talk to you." Tsuna wanted to refuse, he really did, but it would have been rude if he had turned around and left, and he really didn't need them to have more reasons to dislike him. He hesitated before nodding slightly and walking towards them.

"Do you need something?" Tsuna asked carefully. Everyone, minus Reborn, glanced at one another trying to decide who will speak.

Skull was the one who spoke first. "You suck as a leader." Tsuna let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew it. They just couldn't resist the chance to insult him, could they? Tsuna could feel his temper begin to rise, a feat that was normally impossible to do.

Lal Mirch spoke next. "As a leader, it is required that you must lead your team members properly. You don't just leave them behind to clean up your mess."

"Yeah, just because you decided to make a mess of things, it doesn't mean that we should clean it up for you!" Skull bellowed.

Verde nodded. "You also can't just give your teammates orders without telling them the reason to. How are we supposed to trust you without knowing your reasons for calling to the storage room? For all we know you could have been working with the Avvoltoio famiglia and setting up a trap for us."

"If I was working for Avvoltoio, then I wouldn't have stolen the ring from them," Tsuna countered.

"I was just saying if," Verde said casually. "Besides, that's nothing compared to the fact that you underestimated us."

"I didn't underestimate you, I was just frustrated."

"So much that you asked us to regroup even after the reinforcements came?" Fon asked. "We would have been able to handle them just fine. As we said before, we're not the strongest for nothing. By thinking we couldn't handle the situation, you indirectly insulted our strength."

"You gave up too easily when there's money to be made," Mammon added.

"And in the end," Lal Mirch began, "you did the whole mission by yourself. Do you really think we could trust a leader like that? I'm not sure if we can even trust you as a teammate."

"Have you no respect for your teammates?" Fon asked while stepping forward.

Verde shook his head. "If he did he wouldn't have done what he did."

"It's your own fault we don't trust you," Fon said.

"You've go no team spirit at all," Skull said. "You're just a brat who doesn't know a thing about the world that we live in."

Tsuna's patience snapped and he lowered his head in attempt to control his raging emotions. He could barely keep it contained as his lifted his head back up, his narrowed eyes finding Skull's. The stuntman flinched and stepped backwards, holding his hands out in front of him, but Tsuna spoke before the stuntman could even open his mouth.

"So, is that all?" Tsuna asked coldly. He glared at them; his eyes now orange and burning with barely controlled anger. "Is this all you stopped me for?" His gaze swept across everyone in the room, daring them to speak. No one did. Tsuna closed his eyes and turned around before anyone could react. He silently exited the room, leaving the remaining six inside the room to contemplate about what just happened.

* * *

Tsuna was _furious_. Never in his life had he been angered enough to actually have to work it our physically. Normally, it was close to impossible to anger him to such an extent, but alas, he was not perfect, so having to take so many insults at once was enough to push him over the edge. Not to mention the fact that he didn't know how to handle it because his interaction with other people was limited.

Growling, Tsuna coated his hands with sky flames and lunged forward, forcing his hand into the trunk of a nearby tree leaving a giant crater that nearly cut the tree in half. He pulled his hand back once more as he then covered his hand with cloud flames and repeated the process. He watched in little satisfaction as the tree collapsed onto the ground, just barely missing him, before moving onto the next unfortunate tree within his field of vision.

Tree after tree fell, and Tsuna soon found himself switching between cloud and sky flames to see which one did more damage. It was only after thirty minutes of destroying trees did Tsuna actually feel like calling out the person who was watching him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to where the person was hiding.

"I know you're there," he growled. "Show yourself." Tsuna could hear the crunching of leaves under the person's foot as he stepped out from where he hid.

"Chaos."

Tsuna shot Reborn an irritated look. "If you're here to insult me further, then don't. I've had just about as much as I could take in one day."

Reborn look amused at his comment. "Really? But I don't remember taking part of that conversation earlier."

"And you didn't do anything to stop it," Tsuna retorted. He spun around and prepared to destroy another tree, this time with cloud flames.

Reborn shook his head as he watched Tsuna smash the tree down. "Haven't you already destroyed enough trees today?"

"Not enough to quench my ire." Tsuna slammed his fist into the tree and watched as it tumbled down. "Not quite as satisfying as I thought though," he drawled, and he proceeded to punch another tree with sky flames.

Just as his fist was about to make contact with the tree, Reborn intercepted the punch and caught Tsuna's fist.

Tsuna glared at Reborn. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because I think you've destroyed enough trees today."

"Move."

"No." Tsuna wrenched his fist away from Reborn and dropped down to sweep the hitman's legs from under him. Reborn jumped away, effectively dodging the attack.

Reborn smirked. "Think you can beat me?"

"Challenge accepted," Tsuna hissed. He launched himself towards Reborn and, in a fluid motion, flipped himself over the hitman. His first strike was simple, he lashed out at Reborn with his foot in an arc shaped swipe. Reborn jumped out of the way, just barely dodging the attack.

Tsuna planted the leg he had used to swipe at the hitman into the ground, and spun around, to hit Reborn with the heel of his foot. Reborn stepped backwards, and Tsuna's attack once again passed by the hitman harmlessly. Tsuna jumped away from the hitman, towards a nearby tree, and pushed off its bark to launch himself into the air. He charged his hand with cloud flames as he began loosing altitude. The moment Tsuna was almost directly above Reborn, he swung his fist downwards. Reborn dodged again, and Tsuna cursed under his breath. The ground he had punched began to crack, and soon a small crater was created.

Tsuna landed into a crouch in the center of the crater, and jumped out of the crater. He landed on the opposite side of where Reborn was, and covered his fist with sky flames and punched the air towards Reborn. He released the sky flames in the middle of the punch, and it flew towards Reborn, who moved out of the way. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and repeated the same process two more times, and growled when Reborn dodged them.

"Don't mock me," Tsuna growled. "Stop dodging my attacks and fight seriously!" From where he stood, Reborn smirked.

Tsuna moved in to attack Reborn again, but the hitman was no longer there. Tsuna widened his eyes, and quickly moved out of the way, just in time for Reborn to land right beside him. As soon as he recovered, Tsuna quickly jumped out of the way, and another crater appeared on the ground.

Tsuna heard a gunshot and, following his instincts, rolled to the right. Three sun bullets hit the ground just behind where he had been standing. Tsuna was bewildered. He was pretty sure he had heard only one gunshot.

Another gunshot brought him out of his stupor, and he found himself just barely dodging another set of bullets. He barely had any time to stop before more bullets were fired. Tsuna dodged them again, before realizing that he was heading towards where Reborn was standing. He jumped backwards in hopes that he could widen the gap between Reborn and himself.

Reborn didn't shoot off any more rounds, instead closing the gap and aiming a punch at Tsuna. Tsuna was left with no choice but to try and block the attack because he was still airborne. He brought up both his arm and braced himself for the impact. He was sent flying a good distance as soon as Reborn followed through with the punch. Tsuna gritted his teeth from the force, but still managed to land on the ground in a crouch. Tsuna dropped to one knee, and he brought up his hand up to the arm that received the most damage—his left arm—and activated his sun flames. He saw Reborn lift a brow in interest as he patiently waited for Tsuna to heal his arm.

Tsuna stood up after he finished, but was hardly given any time to do anything because Reborn had moved in for another attack. He ducked under the hitman's punch and retaliated with a punch of his own. Reborn caught his punch and tightened his grip on Tsuna's hand. Tsuna tried to pull his hand back, and failed. Reborn smirked and spun around, dragging Tsuna with him, and judo flipped him over his head. Tsuna crashed into the ground, gasping when the air was knocked out of him.

Tsuna didn't attempt to get up. He just lay on the ground, panting heavily. Only after he was breathing normally did he attempt to sit up. He groaned as the pain from the crash, and exhaustion finally took a toll on him. Reborn offered him a hand, which he stubbornly swatted away. With a grunt, Tsuna managed to push himself into a comfortable sitting position. Reborn sat down next to him, and they just sat in shared silence for a while.

"Feeling better?" Reborn finally asked.

Tsuna shrugged nonchalantly in response. "Better than I have been in the last two weeks."

"You still have a lot to work on," Reborn remarked. "You have good intuition, too good in fact, but you can't just keep relying on that."

"Why not? It saved me a lot of times."

"Perhaps, but if you're going to be fighting an opponent like me, it can and will be rendered useless. When in a fight, your intuition will warn you when something you don't expect will happen. For example, it reacted the first time I attempted to hit you, am I correct?"

Tsuna stared at Reborn, not bothering to hide his shock. "How did you know that?"

"Because your dodge was clearly very clumsy," Reborn stated bluntly. "Another time when it warned you was when I showered my first rain of bullets on you."

Tsuna nodded. "But then, when you fired the bullets at me again, it didn't warn me."

"Right. You were expecting something like that to happen again, so you were more prepared."

"Not really," Tsuna muttered under his breath. "Your attacks are ridiculously fast. I barely have time to dodge them."

"I have more experience than you, besides, I though you could use mist flames. Why didn't you use them?"

"I was still mad."

"Right, and people normally don't think or plan properly when they are mad. I don't take back what I said earlier. You have potential. All you need is someone to push you in the right direction."

Tsuna hummed absentmindedly and looked up at the sky. "Back then, when we first me, I didn't introduce myself properly."

"No you didn't," Reborn responded in a matter of fact tone.

Tsuna hesitated slightly before continuing. "Tsunayoshi," he said. "My full name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'm more commonly known by the Mafia as Yoshi. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Reborn smirked. "I knew it." Tsuna gave Reborn a look that said 'oh really?' Reborn shrugged. "I had my speculations. I have been on a few missions with you. We've just never met each other, most likely because of the missions Nono give you. They're very different from mine."

"My missions normally either involve stealing, assassination, gathering information, shutting down security systems or providing backup during a raid. I normally try to stay away from missions that require too much destruction. If I take them, I run a higher risk of being found, and we've already seen the consequences of that," Tsuna said referring to the rest of the team. "But if I may ask, what does this have anything to do with you finding out who I was?"

"Every time I get a glimpse of you during a mission, the first thing I notice is that you're short."

Tsuna glared at Reborn. "Couldn't you have noticed something else? Anything other than the fact that I'm short?"

"How can I, you always have a hood and cloak on."

Tsuna buried his face in his hands and sighed. "Forget it."

"But now that I look at it—" Tsuna lifted his head from his hands "—You're a spitting image of Primo," Reborn said.

"Primo?" Tsuna echoed. "You mean the first boss of the Vongola?"

Reborn nodded. "You didn't notice?"

"I have," Tsuna admitted. "But something as trivial as that isn't first on my priority list, and I tend to forget about it since I've have limited contact with other people up until now."

"But even then, you've never questioned it? Aren't you the least bit interested if you're related to Primo? It would explain why your intuition is so good. What about your parents?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "My parent's? I don't know them. I'm adopted."

"Adopted…" Reborn muttered.

"You have something in mind?" Tsuna asked the hitman.

"I have my speculations," Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at Reborn with interest. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Well… There was an incident a few years back…" Reborn shook his head. "Never mind." Tsuna gave Reborn a disappointed look, and Reborn narrowed his eyes at Tsuna. "You know," he began, "my thoughts are worth more than a penny. It would be more like one hundred euros."

Tsuna chose to blandly ignore the hitman.

* * *

A week had passed since Tsuna's first mission with the team, if you can call it that. Throughout the week, Tsuna was busy assisting another famiglia. The job was simple, assassinate the leader of a growing famiglia to prevent them from rising in power, or destroy them altogether. While Tsuna didn't like assassination jobs, a bit of research on the famiglia's activities showed that they were into human trafficking. While he knew that the famiglia that had asked for his help only wanted them gone because they were invading their territory, Tsuna couldn't help but almost feel glad that he got the job. Almost. Murder was still a dirty thing to do. Tsuna found it ironic that he was involved in the mafia, an organized group of criminals, yet he disliked killing others. He was used to it though. He had grown up in it after all.

The day after he had completed the mission, the team met up again to get their next assignment. Tsuna didn't do much during the meeting, just stood by the side and waited for the mission to be passed out. He stuck around for a while to hear a briefing of the mission. After that he left. He wanted to avoid interacting with his teammates as much as possible with the exception of Reborn. Their newest mission was to protect a famiglia from a possible attack from another famiglia. The attack, according to the famiglia, was not set stone, but there was a high possibility that it could happen. This had irritated a few members of the team while Tsuna didn't really care. A mission was a mission.

On the way back, Tsuna had stopped by a few places to get day-to-day needs along with a stop by the post office. Waiting for him was a letter and a few magazines and junk mail. He had discarded the junk mail in the recycling bin, and headed home.

As soon as he arrived back home, Tsuna cleared out all the stuff he bought to their respectful places in the apartment before finally deciding to read the note. He picked up the envelope from the desk, bringing it up to eye level and examined it with a critical eye as he sat down in front of the desk.

Tsuna leaned back into the chair, holding the sealed letter in his hand. He stared curiously at it as he flipped it over to see who had sent the note. It was another request from Nono. Tsuna had figured as much, but it was strange for Nono to have sent another request so soon. Normally his requests came once or twice a month with a lengthy gap between each. What happened for Nono to be asking for his assistance two weeks after his last request?

Tsuna hummed as he tore off the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter that rested inside. He unfolded the letter and scanned over its contents.

_Dear Yoshi,_

_ I know it is strange for me to be sending you a request so soon. I apologize if it interrupts anything that you are currently doing, but it has come to light that the Segugio famiglia has been acting suspiciously in the last few weeks. They have managed to slip our radars multiple times, and during those periods of time, we are unsure of what they are doing. The Vongola has left it alone for a while, but word has it that they have struck some sort of alliance with a powerful force. Thus, I can no longer ignore them, especially if their actions are going to cause harm to innocent civilians. As usual, further details will be discussed should you agree._

—_Nono_

"Segugio," Tsuna muttered. "Segugio…" The name sounded suspiciously familiar to Tsuna, and he wasn't quite sure why. He reread the letter, his eyes scanning the line '_word has it that they have struck some sort of alliance with a powerful force_' multiple times.

"Ah—" Tsuna's eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed the envelope that he had gotten from Reborn earlier that day—the one that contained his future mission with his team—and opened it, spilling out it's contents onto the table. He sorted out the papers and picked up the one that summed up the mission. The mafia famiglia that assigned the mission was Segugio.

* * *

**Yes, it's done, finally! It's actually been in a half finished stated for the longest time due to some personal problems, but you've probably heard that excuse so much that it's become kinda old. Sorry it took so long though.**

**You guys are the best! I was so happy when I got so many review/favorite/follow alerts from my email! It made me so happy! **

**So, that's one Arcobaleno who trusts Tsuna and vice-versa. Also, did anyone find it strange how powerful Tsuna's hyper intuition is in the Canon. I understand that it had been sealed of in the anime, but that was by Primo (correct me if I'm wrong). So, I thought that there must be some kind of flaw that Reborn could exploit because that's the kind of person Reborn is (lame excuse). Hahaha... Well, that's just how I think Tsuna's hyper intuition could be sealed off.**

**One more thing before I close up, I need a little help with names for future famiglias. You can just add it to your review if you do review. If not, you can just send me a PM. Either works.**

**Rememer, everyone on fanfiction love receiving reviews. It makes their day!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Arcobaleno's Sky

**Summary: **Tsuna is a person who works 'behind the scenes'. He is a shadow that helps those who need assistance. He was never one to take the spotlight of anything, and yet, he was called to the the meeting of the strongest 7.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna paced around his room uncertainly. He didn't know who he should ally himself with, the Vongola, or the Segugio. While siding with the Vongola was the more reasonable choice, he also didn't want to betray his team.

He decided to think about it rationally. The Vongola never attacked a famiglia without a reason. Normally the famiglias they attacked were associated with some kind of illegal crime such as human trafficking—though the mafia itself was illegal. However, it was strange for Nono to send him a message with so much information, which meant that the situation that they were in was probably dire. In fact, it almost as if Nono _needed_ his assistance this time.

Tsuna stopped in front of the letter and picked it up, rereading the letter once more to look for any peculiarities. His eyes scanned over the line, _'but it has come to light that the Segugio famiglia has been acting suspiciously in the last few weeks.'_

Tsuna was almost amused by the fact that even the Vongola didn't know what they were up too. The Segugio and the Vongola famiglias were always rather close to each other. They shared information, money, and other materials between each other, and they were always ready to help one another during an attack. So what had prompted the Segugio to start avoiding the Vongola?

On the other hand, helping the Segugio famiglia would mean that he would have to work with the team again, and he knew how well that went. Really, the only thing he would get out of helping the Segugio was a hefty amount of money.

Tsuna frowned and dropped the letter onto his desk. He needed to think this through. Coming up with a rash decision on the spot could lead to bad results.

He sighed and prepared to leave his apartment once more.

* * *

Tsuna brought the drink he bought up to his mouth, enjoying the cool freshness it delivered. He lowered the beverage down to his lap as he watched a group of children run around the park from a nearby bench under the shade of trees. This time of year was when the temperatures in Italy were highest, and Tsuna didn't enjoy it. He briefly wondered if leaving the coolness of his apartment to ponder about his decision really was the best idea.

He sighed and took another sip from his cold drink, leaning back into the bench to look up at the sky when someone took a seat next to him. He turned his head to take a look at who it was.

The person was a female with blue eyes and navy blue hair with a long ponytail. She wore a long white dress with a strange mushroom looking hat. Under her left eye was the symbol for the Giglio Nero famiglia.

Tsuna instantly leaped off the bench taking a fighting position. The woman watched him with a curious expression.

"Hello," she greeted him giving him a disarming smile. Tsuna hesitated to reply, unsure of whether she was an enemy or not.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're wondering," the woman said. Tsuna relaxed his guard when his intuition didn't act up, and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Who're you?" he asked her.

"I'm Luce from the Giglio Nero famiglia," she introduced herself. "Though," she smiled sheepishly, "you could probably already deduce that much from the symbol on my cheek. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Tsuna scratched the back of his head, unsure whether he should introduce himself or not. The woman—Luce—seemed kind enough, but if Tsuna learned anything from living in the mafia, it was that looks could be deceiving.

"You don't have to introduce yourself if you want."

"No… It's not that," Tsuna said. "I'm—"

"Tsuna, right?"

Tsuna retook his fighting position. "How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm a fortune teller," Luce said in her own defense. "Two days ago I had a vision that I would be meeting with you here in this park at this exact time."

Tsuna gave her skeptical look. "Do you have proof?"

Luce nodded. "After we met each other, you asked me a question. You wanted to know who of two sides you should help."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, but nodded once again dropping his stance. What Luce said had confused him because he didn't warm up to the people that he had just met that quickly, but he was the only one who knew about his problem, so that was enough proof for him. Now, he was curious as to what Luce had seen in her vision.

"What did you say in response?" he asked her.

"I told you, 'I cannot tell you who you should and shouldn't help, but Nono is a very understanding person.'"

"So you're telling me to help the Segugio famiglia?" Tsuna asked with a frown.

"Not necessarily. In the end, it didn't matter which option you chose."

Tsuna's forehead creased. "Another vision?"

"Indeed. Your soul cried out with fury."

Tsuna shook his head. Luce was speaking in riddles. "I think I've already spent all the anger I have."

"Perhaps you think you have."

"What do you mean by that?"

Luce smiled at Tsuna apologetically and stood up. "I have to go," she said. "I'm sorry for making you spill your caffé freddo. I'll give you money to pay for another." She approached Tsuna and handed him one euro.

"Good luck," she said as she passed by him.

Tsuna watched her go before looking down. On the ground lay his coffee cup with its contents spilled all over the ground.

* * *

In the end, Tsuna decided to refuse Nono's request, but he still had his doubts. According to Luce, it didn't matter who he would choose if her fortune telling were the real deal. He normally would not believe that fortune telling of that caliber existed, but if mafia men who could use rainbow colored flames existed, why couldn't accurate fortune telling?

Tsuna exhaled as he tried to concentrate his cloud flames. It was more than a little frustrating to get it to do what he wanted, and so far, the best he could do was charge it up to destroy something. He knew that using cloud flames in such a manner was disgraceful to those who knew how to properly utilize the flame, but Tsuna couldn't just stumble across someone like that and expect them to teach him.

The small purple flame jerked around above his hands, asking him to let it run free. Tsuna did his best to contain it, but in the end it still managed to explode outward. Tsuna fell over from the force.

Tsuna groaned as he sat up, muttering, "You just can't contain cloud flames can you."

A small orange orb fell into his lap and he picked it up, allowing it to roll around on his palm before it cracked. Tsuna sighed and tossed the remains of the orb into a nearby trashcan.

From what he had learned when he was younger, cloud flames were capable of duplicating, growing, increasing durability, or absorbing other flames. If he couldn't even handle duplicating or resizing a small orb, then Tsuna wasn't sure if he could master using cloud flames.

He stood up from where he fell and walked over to his desk. Where he left his five new letters on the table. "Give me a break," he said exasperatedly under his breath as he sat down to read them one by one. The letters came from five different famiglias: Fiume, Anguilla, Covino, Segugio, and Vongola. Three of the five were requests for him to join their famiglias. The letter he received from the Segugio was a request for him to protect them, which he burned along with the other three letters. The last one from the Vongola was Nono's reply for Tsuna turning down his request.

_Dear Yoshi,_

_ It is a shame that you will not be assisting us this time, but I understand. Should you change your mind, just contact me, and I will give you the information them._

—_Nono_

"We'll see, Nono," Tsuna muttered. "We'll see."

* * *

Tsuna looked through the information about the Segugio famiglia once more. The famiglia's security was a lot tighter than most, and since Tsuna wasn't a professional hacker, he was only able to get a limited amount of information. He didn't like any of the information that he had found. The famiglia began hiding from the Vongola around the time that the boss' son had inherited the famiglia. The famiglia had began striking many illigal deals with other underground companies. Unfortunately, Tsuna couldn't get what they got from the deals, or what their current activities were. It frustrated him to no end.

Tsuna sighed and stood up to leave the room passing by his cloak that hung right beside the door. He gave it one long stare before lifting it off its hook and draping it over his shoulders. He clasped the two links that kept the cloak from falling off his shoulders together and walked out the door.

* * *

Tsuna stood in front of the meeting place's door with a frown. He didn't feel like entering the place even though he had decided to accept the mission.

"Chaos, I see you're wearing you're cloak today?"

Tsuna gasped and spun around to come not quite face to face with Reborn. "Don't do that!"

"Oh? But shouldn't you have been able to sense me? After all, you're Yo—"

"Ahhh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't say it!" Tsuna cried while waving his arms around.

Reborn smirked. "It's not as if anyone else is around."

"That doesn't mean you can just blurt it out to the world!" Tsuna retorted having regained his composure. The door swung open from behind Tsuna.

"Hey," Lal Mirch said glaring at both Tsuna and Reborn. "If you two are done, then don't just stand there and bicker with each other. We're discussing out battle plans." Lal Mirch retreated back into the room. Reborn shrugged and followed her inside, and Tsuna followed shortly after.

"Oh!" Someone Tsuna didn't recognize exclaimed as he approached Reborn. "So you're Reborn—the famous number one hitman! I feel so honored to meet you, kora!"

Tsuna stared at the teenager who had enthusiastically greeted Reborn. He had short chin-length blond hair with a green bandana that kept most of his bangs out of his face. He had a plain white shirt with a green jacket and green pants secured to his waist by a black belt. On his back was an anti tank rifle. Tsuna stared at the weapon with wonder.

"Colonello! I already told you, you're not here to fool around!" Lal Mirch reprimanded the blond.

"Okay," Colonello said disappointedly. "By the way, who're you, kora?" He pointed at Tsuna.

"… Tsuna Sawada," Tsuna replied.

"Tsuna Sawada?" Colonello echoed. "Hmm… Never heard of you."

"Of course you wouldn't have," Tsuna muttered.

"I'm Colonello, kora!" the blond introduced himself. Tsuna raised his brow curiously at Colonello. _'Kora' is 'hey' in Japanese isn't it?_ Tsuna mused. _Why is he using it all the way here in Italy?_

Lal Mirch cleared her throat. "Well, if you're all done introducing yourselves, shall I introduce the battle plan that I have prepared?" They all gathered around the table besides Tsuna who stood further to the side.

"Okay, the battle plan I have made is simple, but should work effectively if we were indeed attacked. Reborn, Fon, Mammon, Skull, and me will go out to the front lines with me leading. Verde will be stationed inside the mansion to watch for any suspicious activity, and Colonello and the kid will stay inside the mansion as back up. Understand?"

"What! Why do I have to have the boring job? Kora!"

"Because you're inexperienced. You aren't prepared for being on the front lines. Remember, I only brought you along so you could see how a real mission is done," Lal Mirch replied.

"And why am I back up," Tsuna deadpanned. Lal Mirch didn't respond or acknowledge the fact the Tsuna had spoken.

Tsuna scowled, and Colonello put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. At least you're not alone, kora."

"So why am I stuck with Skull again?" Reborn asked.

"Hey!" the stuntman exclaimed. "Are you making fun of me!?"

"Let's go," Lal Mirch said ignoring both Reborn and Skull.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Stefano, the right hand man of the Seguigo, said while bowing down. "You don't know how much this means to us! We've been fearing an attack from an unknown famiglia for ages, and recently we had caught wind that they were going to proceed with their assault."

"We read that on your mission request, already," Skull said.

"R-Right…" Stefano stammered. Lal Mirch elbowed Skull.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

Lal Mirch glared at the stuntman who swallowed in reply. "Show some respect to your clients," she said before turning to Stefano. "I apologize for his behavior."

"T-That's quite alright," Stefano said. "By the way, are you sure it's okay for a kid to be participating in this?"

"I'm not a—"

"He's our back up. You don't need to worry about him," Lal said.

"I… See… Well then, let me show you around the place." Tsuna followed after the group frowning. His hyper intuition was acting up.

* * *

Tsuna sat down in the mansion's lounge room as he watched the six talk amongst each other. They were going over different battle strategies for different situations, and once again, Tsuna found himself excluded from the conversation. However, this time he wasn't the only one.

"Geez, don't you think it's unfair that they just leave us out of the conversation because we're back up, kora?" Colonello asked him. Tsuna nodded in response. "By the way, what kind of flames do you have? I have rain, kora."

"Sky."

"You have sky flames? Then how come you're not the leader, kora?"

"They don't like kids."

"But that's unfair, kora." Colonello sighed. "Besides, Lal Mirch isn't the type to exclude someone just because they look like a child."

"I may have unintentionally annoyed her for reasons I'm not sure."

"I know what you mean. Lal can be very scary when she's angry. So how old are you really? Kora."

"Fourteen."

"Really? You're just one year younger than me, kora!" Colonello exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah…"

Colonello looked at Tsuna, expecting him to say more. When he didn't Colonello sighed. "You're not very talkative are you?"

"I've had limited contact with people up till this point."

Colonello looked genuinely curious at this, but decided not to ask when Tsuna gave him a warning glance. Colonello decided to ask something else. "Your name sounds Japanese. Were you born in Japan, kora?"

"I don't know."

"Any friends, kora?"

"Not really."

"How about your line of work."

"Classified."

"Colonello!" Lal Mirch shouted. "Let's go, we're going to train!"

"Well, I'll see you later. Kora!" Colonello ran up to Lal Mirch and they both left the room. One by one they all began leaving until it was only Reborn and Tsuna left. Reborn approached Tsuna.

"You know, you really shouldn't push Colonello away like that. He's only trying to be friendly," Reborn said.

"You heard?"

"Of course, I'm the world's greatest hitman after all."

"Bragging's not going to get you anywhere," Tsuna deadpanned.

Reborn chuckled in response. " Is Yoshi throwing a temper tantrum?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Tsuna exclaimed. "And I'm not throwing a temper tantrum! I'm just thinking about something!"

"Oh?"

"… It's my hyper intuition," Tsuna said. "It's been acting up ever since I stepped foot into this mansion." Tsuna began walking towards the door. Just before he left, he turned around and looked at Reborn.

"There's something wrong with this place," Tsuna said, "and I'm going to find out what."

* * *

Tsuna had been wandering around the mansion for one whole hour and still didn't find anything wrong. While he was wandering around, he ran into Colonello who had finished his training with Lal Mirch and was looking for something to do to kill time. He decided to follow Tsuna around the mansion.

"This mansion is so big, kora!" He exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Tsuna replied as he looked around the room they were in.

Colonello ran up to Tsuna who was running his hand over the wall. "So, what exactly are we looking for again, kora?"

"I'm not sure. But doesn't this place seem weird to you?"

"What do you mean, kora?"

Tsuna's hand stopped, and he grinned. He dug his fingers into a small crack in the wall and tugged on it. A small portion of the wall opened revealing a keypad. Colonello stared at it in awe and turned to Tsuna.

"How did you know it was there, kora?"

"Hey!" a man shouted before Tsuna could respond. Tsuna and Colonello turned around. There by the doorway stood Stefano with a horrified look on his face.

"You!" he exclaimed pointing at Tsuna. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"What? I was just exploring around the mansion when I happened to find this," Tsuna replied doing his best to suppress a smirk. "Is there something wrong? And if I may ask, why do you look so scared?"

"T-That's—!"

Tsuna shrugged. "Well, if you don't want me to tamper with the keypad, then I won't tamper with it."

Stefano sighed in relief and smiled. "Well then, would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"No," Tsuna replied. "We were about to go out for some fresh air. We'll see you later, Stefano." Tsuna gently grabbed Colonello's hand and lead him outside into the mansion's yard.

Tsuna smiled at Colonello. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay, kora," he replied. "But how did you know about the keypad?"

"I saw someone enter that room, and when I followed them in, they disappeared. There were no windows in that room, so the only way that person could have disappeared was if there was a hidden passage of some sort," Tsuna explained. "The better question here would be: what are they hiding."

Tsuna turned around and headed towards the mansion. "By the way," he said without ever turning around. "Sorry for acting so cold to you before."

Colonello watched Tsuna's retreating figure.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he leaned back into his chair. They were all woken up at an ungodly hour because of an attack. It appeared as if the Vongola finally made its move. Everyone but Verde, Colonello and himself quickly rushed outside to meet their attackers. Verde was giving them direction on where to go, and Tsuna and Colonello just sat by the side and watched.

Tsuna was bored. Extremely bored. Colonello sat beside him, his head bobbing up and down trying to stay awake and watch what was going on. Tsuna, trying to quench his boredom, watched with him.

* * *

"Alright," Nono said to his men. "Do you all know what you're going to do?" Nono's men replied with a chorus of 'yes'. Nono nodded in approval. "Okay, scouts, move in."

Five men moved towards the mansion to go in and shut down the security as well as cause the first damage. Nono listened to his earpiece as the leader of the small group kept telling him their positions as they got closer and closer to the mansion. Suddenly, Nono could hear a shout from the other end of the line. "What happened? Hey? Are you guys okay?" A large crunch could be heard before the line was cut, and Nono presumed that the earpiece that his men had was destroyed. He gritted his teeth and turned to his other men.

"Change of plan," he said. "We're moving in."

"But Nono, what about the—"

"No," Nono said firmly. "They've been attacked. We need to move in."

* * *

Lal Mirch examined the suit the man wore. It looked vaguely familiar to her, and she was trying to remember where she had seen it before.

"Woman!" Skull said. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Skull," she growled dangerously. "Shut up."

"Is there something wrong?" Fon asked her.

Lal Mirch nodded. "Their clothing. I feel like I've seen it before." Fon looked down at the man's clothing.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Mammon asked impatiently.

Lal Mirch sighed and shook her head before standing up. "Verde, what is the position of our attackers?"

'They're approaching you.'

"See!" Skull shouted. "Because you decided to admire their sense of fashion the attackers were able to close in on us!"

"Not that it matters," Mammon said. "I just need my money."

'They're about to reach the area where you are. Get ready,' Verde warned them.

"Get ready to fight," Lal Mirch said.

Reborn smirked. "Right, but before that." The hitman walked over the one of the bodies and lifted it up. The other watched him as he flung the poor guy over his shoulder. They could hear a few shouts of surprise along with multiple thuds.

Reborn smirked. "Right on target."

"Reborn!"

"Yes, Lal Mirch?" Lal Mirch was about to respond when a blast of sky flames came at them. They all moved out of the way before it could hit any of them.

"Sky fames!?" Lal Mirch looked at the person who fired them and she paled. "Nono…"

"Lal Mirch?" Nono sounded equally surprised. "Why are you working for the Segugio?"

Lal Mirch looked down. "I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"Yes, yes. I'm pretty sure none of us had known," Reborn cut in. "But Lal Mirch, may I remind you, a mission is a mission."***** Lal Mirch glared at Reborn.

"Hmph." Mammon activated his mist flames and stepped forward. "I don't care who I'm up against, all I need is the money."

Lal Mirch shook her head and looked up at Nono determined. "I'm sorry, Nono. I'll make it up to you later."

Nono closed his eyes. "That is alright. I forgive you…" Lal Mirch sighed in relief.

"However," Nono continued, "if you intend to stand in our way, then I will have no choice but to fight you." Nono the sky flames on his ring. "That is how it is."

The staff Nono held burst into flames and he, along with his guardians and the rest of his men, attacked.

* * *

Colonello watched in awe as everyone fought. Tsuna had his eyes on the monitor as well, but wasn't watching them. Instead, he kept thinking about the hidden keypad that he and Colonello had found.

Colonello brought him out of his musing when the blond had addressed him. "Aren't they amazing?" he asked Tsuna. "I can't believe that they're able to hold their own against to many people as well as Nono and his guardians, kora!"

"Yes," Tsuna replied. "Quite amazing…" Tsuna watched the five members fighting out on the field. While they weren't doing bad, they certainly were having a hard time dealing with the grunts when Nono and his guardians kept interfering. Verde was busy telling them the positions of men, and when they were about to launch an attack.

Tsuna watched as Skull just barely managed to save himself with his 'undead body' skill. Mammon was trying to fend off Nono's mist guardian, and would have been doing a pretty good job if Nono's lighting guardian hadn't kept interfering. Fon was taking out Nono's men while fighting Nono's cloud guardian, and Lal and Reborn were fighting Nono himself along with his storm, sun and rain guardian. In Tsuna's opinion, they were fighting a loosing battle.

Tsuna's thoughts went back to the keypad, and he glanced at Colonello. He really wanted to check it out, and now was the best time to do so. Lal Mirch would probably never ask for his help, so it wouldn't matter if he left or not, but he wasn't sure if he should bring Colonello along or just go by himself. He wasn't sure if Colonello was experienced enough to fight from what Lal Mirch said, but going into an unknown place with absolutely no information on it without back up was dangerous.

"Tsuna? Are you okay? You were looking at me with such a serious look. Kora."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that… Do you remember that keypad we found yesterday?"

"I do. Kora."

"I was thinking of checking it out. Do you want to come?"

"What? But, it could be dangerous, kora! And what if they need us?" Colonello pointed at the screen.

Tsuna glanced at the screen. "They'll probably be fine. Besides, they're not very fond of me, so I'm not sure if they will actually call for my help. You maybe, but probably not me."

"But—"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Tsuna said. "I'll be fine on my own."

"But—!"

Tsuna smiled at Colonello. "It's okay, really. Anyways, I'll be going. Don't tell Verde, okay?" Tsuna left the room, leaving Colonello torn between the two decisions. On one hand, he wanted to go after Tsuna and make sure he would be okay since Tsuna was younger than himself. On the other hand, Lal Mirch was relying on him to be ready in case of an emergency.

Colonello took one long look at the monitor before squeezing his eyes shut and running after Tsuna. _Lal Mirch is going to be so mad at me, kora_, he thought as he ran to catch up with Tsuna.

* * *

Lal Mirch gritted her teeth as she barely deflected an attack from Nono's storm guardian with her gun. The situation wasn't good. Most of Nono's men were down, but Lal Mirch and the rest of the team were starting to tire out, while Nono and his guardians still stood strong.

Lal Mirch jumped back when an attack from Nono's lightning guardian landed in front of her. She swung her gun up and fired three bullets at him before having to move out of the way again to avoid another attack. Everyone else wasn't doing much better. The only one of the five who wasn't tiring was Reborn, but he was under constant attack from Nono and two of his guardians.

"Why don't you just stop?" Nono's voice rang out. "We all know that it will only be a matter of time until you become unable to fight!"

"No…" Lal Mirch whispered. "We still have one more."

"It won't make a difference," Nono said.

"Shut up, old man!" Skull bellowed.

Nono sighed and closed his eyes gripping his staff. Reborn saw this as an opportunity and was about to strike, but Nono's rain and storm interfered with the attack.

"Skull, do not disrespect the Vongola's leader," Fon said as he dodged another strike.

"Verde!" Lal Mirch shouted. "Tell Colonello to come over here."

Lal Mirch heard a grunt before Verde spoke up. 'Colonello, Lal Mirch wants you to—What!?'

"Verde?"

'He's not here,' Verde replied. 'And neither is that other kid!'

* * *

Tsuna and Colonello walked quietly down the hallway. Colonello was contemplating on whether he had made the right decision or not when Tsuna stopped.

"Is something wrong, kora?" the blond asked Tsuna.

Tsuna shrugged. "I heard Lal Mirch shouting."

Colonello gulped. "She's mad at me isn't she, kora?"

"I can't hear her very well from here," Tsuna said. "She shouted something along the lines of 'that idiot.'"

"Yup, she's mad at me, kora…"

Tsuna continued walking. "Don't worry about it. She's probably going to be even angrier with me. She may not even blame you for it."

"Why do you say something like that, kora."

"She's already lashed out at me before," Tsuna replied. They arrived at the room and Tsuna relocated the keypad. He examined it for a bit before turning to Colonello.

"Do you have a phone?" he asked the blond.

"A phone? Yeah, I do. You don't have one, kora?" Colonello asked Tsuna incredulously.

"No," Tsuna replied nonchalantly. Colonello frowned before taking out and handing Tsuna his phone.

Tsuna accepted it with a, "Thanks," and took out a wire which he hooked up to the keypad. Tsuna pressed a button on the keypad and rows of numbers began appearing on the phone's screen. He glanced at the screen and began typing in numbers with the keyboard on the wall. He hit the enter button and more numbers began to appear on the screen. When it stopped, he typed in a few more numbers before pressing the enter button and disconnected the phone from the keyboard.

"Step back," he instructed Colonello. The blond did as he was told, and they both took two steps back. The wall moved forwards and slowly began to slide open.

Colonello gasped. "How did you do that, kora?"

"Practice," Tsuna said as he walked forward. He and Colonello found themselves walking through another hallway before they arrived at another door. Tsuna entered the same process he had done earlier and the door slid open. A few seconds after, Tsuna wished he didn't open the door at all. His eyes widened in shock, and he stood there unable to move. Colonello had fallen down from shock, and his breathing became ragged.

Tsuna's voice was barely audible as he spoke in a soft quivering voice, "This… Is…"

* * *

***-At this point, I'm just assuming that Reborn has done a few jobs for the Vongola, but hasn't actually allied himself with them. Hopefully that will explain why he's okay with fighting them.**

**Okay, first of all, thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions for famiglia names! I'll probably have enough to last me for quite a few missions. You guys are the best!**

**Luce makes an appearance in this chapter! Not much is revealed for now, but you'll be seeing more of her in the future. Colonello also makes an appearance for this mission! He's a fun character to write, but his speech style is so hard to get right. I was close to dropping all his 'kora's, but then he wouldn't be Colonello.**

**So, that about wraps up this chapter, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
